


When you Can't Open your Eyes

by Tiaowueli



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiaowueli/pseuds/Tiaowueli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's here!! The Sequel to "In Plain Sight" </p><p>The major theme of this story is "Transition and anticipation" I won't reveal too much of the story but here is a little intro:</p><p>Steve has to go to boot camp after graduation and Tony was accepted into MIT Early Decision. How will they prepare for this big change? </p><p>Phil is still having some moral issues with moving forward with Clint. Clint is going to be trying out for the Olympics, how will he cope with the stress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve woke up slowly when the sun's rays hit his face. He smiled down at the still sleeping brunette in his arms. Tony had ended up half draped over him. He had missed Tony so much. 

Steve and the other ROTC troops had training almost all winter break. He barely got to see Tony. Steve guessed that this is what it was going to be like after he deployed. He told Tony his dream of the military and Tony had told him to go for it. 

Then Tony proceeded to make a military wife joke and made Steve blush several different shades of red. After that, well due to teenage virility they had sex several times last night. 

Steve thought Tony looked beautiful in the morning light, he was lucky to have such a wonderful person that was his. He even took a little pride in the visible love marks that were on his collarbone. Too bad Tony couldn't see them but he was sure Tony could feel them. 

Tony stirred in his arms, and started showing signs of waking. Even though Tony was blind he still opened his eyes when he woke up. Steve still thought Tony's eyes were beautiful, no matter Tony's thoughts that his sight was taken because of penance. 

"Can't even see the clock, and I know it's too early." Tony said sleepily. 

Steve laughter reverberated through his chest and Tony nuzzled into it. 

Tony attempted to move his lower body but he ended up wincing, it had been almost a month since they last had sex. 

"Sorry sweetheart. I might have gone a bit overboard last night. Do you need some Tylenol?" Steve asked slowly massaging Tony's lower back. 

"Did you miss the part where I jumped you twice? I was so glad to have you back and so intimately inside me." Tony said with a shiver with memories from last night. 

"Tony..." Steve groaned. 

"I know. We don't even have anymore condoms if we wanted to go another round." Tony said while getting up and stretching

"Plus today is date day." Steve said as he leaned forward and kissed Tony's bare shoulder. 

They showered together, slowly kissing and caressing. Not getting heated but just being in contact made all the difference. 

"Steve can I have that red button up you like and the dark jeans?" Tony called while drying off his hair. 

"Sure Sweetheart." Steve called going into the closet.

They were always at each others houses now that they just started halving their clothes between the two. 

Tony was wistfully remembering December. Jarvis and himself had hosted Christmas since the Rogers hosted Thanksgiving. Steve had given Tony a silver necklace with the words "I Love You" in braille on the medallion. Tony had made Steve a hand carved Sketching tool box where he could house all of his art supplies. He had endless slivers because he had to feel around the freshly cut wood to make sure the design was right. Then the day after, he had said goodbye to Steve when he loaded on the bus for his ROTC trip. 

Steve was already buttoning up Tony's shirt when Tony snapped out of his memories. 

"What are you wearing?" Tony asked. 

"A white button up with nicely fitted jeans." Steve said standing up. 

"I wish I could ogle your butt. Alas I will have to settle for touching it." Tony flopped on the bed dramatically. 

"Come here silly and I'll fix your unruly hair." Steve said with a chuckle. 

Steve often liked to take care of Tony and do little things like this for him. Tony had insisted that he got the handle on clothes and hair a few weeks after he was blinded but Steve just did it because. 

"It better not be that coif you are so fond of." Tony pouted. 

Steve kissed the pout. 

"You better enjoy my hair while it's still long, it gets shaved when I report for basic." Steve said as he fixed his own hair. 

"You will be hot and have soft hair no matter what they do to it." Tony said getting up. 

Steve smiled warmly after him, still remembering Tony's soft confession from last night. 

"I'll wait for you." were the words echoing in his head. Tony had said them with such love in his voice last night when they were talking about his post graduation deployment. Tony had wanted this relationship to last through high school and that made Steve happier than ever. 

Steve took Tony’s hand and lead him to the car. Tony grew a bit over the month Steve was gone, he was more sinew and that made him all the more sexy in Steve’s eyes. His hips and body shape had changed slightly but it only made Steve want him more. Steve was licking his lips looking at the passenger seat where Tony was dozing lightly. Tony was going to be turning 18 next month, his body hadn’t even gotten close to stop changing. Steve tried to imagine Tony getting more sexy and handsome as he got older. 

Steve thought a lot about the future lately. In the training camp the older soldiers with them in the training were talking about how they left the country and their significant others forgot them. They said that everyone thought that they were special and were lead to disappointment. Steve confided in Tony last night when he returned about what the other soldiers had said. Tony just huffed and said he would possibly invent teleportation to stay close to Steve. Tony said that Steve wasn’t getting rid of him. 

Steve pulled up to the beach and started setting up a little picnic. This was the beach where they had their first kiss. Steve thought back to how nervous he was asking Tony out, he had never been happier that he took that chance. 

Tony opened the door and smelled the air. He looked happy smelling the sweet salty air near the coast. He made his way over to where Steve was humming to himself, laying out the blanket. Steve straightened and Tony wrapped his arms around him from behind. 

"I was just thinking back to when I asked you out for the first time. I was already too far gone over you by then. I just love you so much," Steve turned around in Tony's hold and gave him a deep kiss. 

Tony smiled into the kiss and Steve maneuvered them to lay down. Tony laid on Steve's chest and listened to the waves crashing. 

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow." Tony groaned. 

Steve laughed and kissed Tony's hair. 

"Well unfortunately going to MIT involves you graduating high school." Steve said amused. 

"I still can't believe they accepted me even with a disability." Tony said quietly. 

"You are still a genius. No matter what anyone says you can do anything sweetheart," Steve said as he nuzzled Tony’s hair. 

Tony sighed contently. They spent a few more hours there just laughing and talking about inconsequential things. They packed up and headed to Steve's house where they were going to spend the night. 

After Sarah teased them about their general sappiness they went up the stairs to Steve's  
room. 

"So uh how are you feeling?" Steve asked casually as he heard his mom drive down the driveway to get charity meeting. 

"Wonderful. Today was amazing, there is something to be said for your big romantic gestures," Tony couldn't see the lusty look Steve was giving him. 

Steve licked his lips as Tony bent over to rifle through his clothes drawer. Tony took off his undershirt. The lean sinewy back was driving Steve crazy, Tony had really gotten sexier since the beginning of winter break. 

Steve came up behind him and ran a hand slowly from his stomach up to his nipple. Steve started rubbing slow circles around it, making Tony shiver. 

Steve's breath was hot against Tony's neck as he left a searing kiss. Tony was already panting lightly, shaking apart in Steve's hands.  
"You are so sensitive." Steve whispered before pinching Tony's nipple sharply. 

Tony gasped and had to lean back into Steve to avoid falling at the knees. Steve's other hand snaked down and he expertly flicked open Tony's jean button. 

"Oh...oh god." Tony was on sensory overload like he was whenever Steve touched him. 

Steve smirked against the skin of Tony's neck and rubbed circles on Tony's hip. 

"I want you so much Tony. You are so sexy babe. I want to fuck you so hard." Steve whispered huskily. 

Tony gave an audible shudder. Steve had taken to dirty talk so fast because he saw how crazy it drove Tony. 

"We are all alone tonight. I can make you scream loud. Haven't seen you really let go. You want me too don't you." Steve continued. 

Tony nodded breathing deeply and made his way toward the bed, kicking off clothes on the way. Steve was a little impatient as he made his way to hover over Tony, having kicked off his clothes in haste. 

Tony reached out and found Steve's face. He drug Steve down for a deep kiss. Steve was already fishing the lube out of his bed side drawer. He thought he might skip on the foreplay a bit, he was too impatient. 

Tony's hips bucked as Steve slid the first finger in. 

"How are you still so tight?" Steve groaned. 

"Maybe you didn't work me over as well as you thought." Tony challenged. 

Steve plunged in a second finger and with practiced ease pressed against Tony's prostate. 

"Steve!" Tony shouted. 

"That's it babe, much better!" Steve said scissoring his fingers. 

He may have added a third finger a little prematurely but he could tell by Tony's moaning that it was not minded. 

"Okay. Steve ready please" Tony said as he reached out and pushed Steve's hand away. 

As Steve was rolling on the condom, Tony got on his hands and knees shaking from the anticipation. Steve licked his lips and pushed just his tip in, slowly. 

"Steve please. Please!" Tony begged. 

Steve held Tony's hips and thrusted hard all the way in. Tony gave a loud shout. 

Steve started a fast pace, wanting to hear Tony chant his name over and over again. Steve just wanted a bit more noise and started slamming his hips into Tony. 

"Fuck! Steve!" Tony gave a slight scream. 

Steve's animalistic side seemed to take over as he thrusted harder and harder into the tight heat. Tony had fallen on his elbows and started to scream, holding onto the sheets for dear life. 

A few moments later there was a shout and Tony had spurted hard on the sheet below him. Steve groaned as Tony got tighter and he came after a few more thrusts. 

Tony couldn't even talk, he was just panting hard as Steve cleaned up the sheets and laid them down. 

"Okay love?" Steve asked. 

Tony nodded and nuzzled Steve's chest. 

"Go to sleep sweetheart, we have school tomorrow." Steve kissed Tony soundly then pulled the blanket over both of them. 

Steve heard a groan sound out from the darkness and he chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint just sat there and drank his orange juice. This winter break had been miserable. Phil was gone to Michigan to see his mom for most of it. When he came back Clint thought he was acting strange. There was no kiss or cuddling, nothing. It was almost like Phil was going out of his way to ignore him. 

Clint sighed and looked across at the empty chair. Phil had said he was going to school early to prepare lessons. Clint knew that Phil had planned this semester lessons months ago. Clint thought they were supposed to be together. Provided, they hadn't gone on a date yet but they had danced at winter formal. 

That was all Clint needed, more stress. He sighed and grabbed his backpack, he would have to talk to Phil later. 

~~

"You boy’s excited for today?" Sarah asked as they all sat down to a huge breakfast spread. 

Tony just groaned and took another gulp of coffee. Steve laughed and squeezed Tony's hand. 

"He wants to go to MIT now." Steve explained. 

"I still remember Jarvis opening the letter. We were all so excited. We even had you on webcam Steve. Still so proud of you Tony," she leaned over and kissed Tony on the head.   
Tony smiled warmly at the memory. 

"Did you bump into something Tony? You seem to be walking with quite a limp today." Sarah asked. 

Steve coughed up the orange juice he was drinking. 

"Are you okay Stevie?" His mother asked. 

"Yeah," he said hoarsely, "Tony ran into my bedside table." 

Steve risked a glance at Tony and he was bright red. 

"Oh be more careful dearie. Oh you boys should get going, almost that time. Have a good day dears" Sarah waved goodbye. 

In the car Tony yawned and chuckled. 

"Yeah that was something else..." Steve said with humor. 

Steve parked and Tony climbed into his lap. 

"Hello there." Steve said as he ran his hands up Tony's sides. 

Clint knocked on the driver's window. 

"Pretty sure sex in the car is still considered public indecency." Clint smirked. 

"Clint, don't spoil my fun." Tony pouted. 

"We weren't really going to... you know. Right?" Steve asked with a blush.

Tony just laughed and got out of the car.

Clint threw Tony into a noogie hold and proceeded to grind his knuckles against Tony's scalp. 

"Hey bud. Long-time no see," he said joking. 

They had been together almost all winter break because Natasha had been at dance camp. They had formed a friendly bond as they had similar senses of humor. 

Steve broke up the choke hold and tenderly pulled Tony into himself. 

"Cheater." Clint grumbled. 

"You are just a sore loser." Natasha came up from behind and flicked his head as she said it. 

"Nice to see you too Tash." Clint said rubbing the back of his head.

The Bell rang calling them to their homeroom. Steve took Tony's hand and led them to their shared homeroom. Fury had sorted things out so they were never very far from each other. 

Fury had also informed them that Hammer was being homeschooled this semester. Tony had a good laugh at that one. 

Steve dropped Tony off at his history class with a peck on the cheek and headed to his modern art class. 

Steve was getting settled in when he saw someone cart their easel a little too close to his. Steve saw the blond head pop up and almost groaned. It was Sharon Carter. 

Steve had thought of her aunt as the neighborhood's grandma. She used to tell him stories of when she and his father had served together in the military. Her niece however was spoiled rotten and a bully. He had been in school with Sharon since they were in kindergarten. Last year she had asked him out, the first person to ever ask him out. He had taken a chance even though he was head over heels for Tony because he didn't have a chance with him. So they had gone to a party and Sharon had helped the football team dump freezing water on him. Everyone had laughed, except Tony. Beautiful, good hearted Tony. 

Steve was lost in thought about his boyfriend he hadn't noticed Sharon was trying to talk to him. Steve being who he was, took the polite route. 

"-So yeah I think we should get together sometime and try again." she ended with. 

"Sorry Sharon. I am in a relationship. Thanks for the offer though." Steve got up and tried to subtly seek refuge with his ROTC friend in the class. 

He knew from experience that Sharon has a rather ugly expression when she doesn't get her way. He was almost running out the door when the Bell rang, Sharon was trying to get close to him again. 

Steve smiled brightly when he saw Tony. He knew people were judging him for the doofy smile on his face as he approached Tony. 

Tony having sensed Steve's presence, or the sound of his footsteps, turned when Steve came up to him. Steve wished Tony didn't have to wear the sunglasses at school, he missed Tony's beautiful brown eyes. 

"Oh are we going to my house or your house tonight?" Tony said while intertwining their fingers together. 

"Your place. I have plans for you sweetheart." Steve said happily. 

"Do those plans involve no clothes?" Tony's voice dropped slightly. 

"Insatiable." Steve said while discreetly pinching Tony's butt. 

Tony huffed out a chuckle and they walked hand in hand to the next class. 

Around the corner Sharon had seen the whole scene and shook with something akin to rage. 

She would get what she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

"I vote Stark's house for study group!" Clint said volunteering Tony. 

Tony groaned.

"Maybe Clint's, I mean Coulson is right there." Steve suggested.

Tony had pinched Steve as soon as he said Clint's house but it was too late.

Steve didn't know about the bumpy road Clint was going down with Coulson. 

Clint just claimed the apartment was too small. Tony chimed in and adamantly vied for his house to be chosen. 

Steve was just confused.   
~~~  
Clint frowned as he walked to his bike. Phil said they couldn't be seen leaving school together. Clint wondered if it was worth it. It was only high school after all. 

He was thinking about their fight last night. That's all they seemed to do after Phil got back. Phil said his mom questioned him about his dating life and he didn't know how to respond. Clint had gotten angry that Phil didn't acknowledge him. He was getting tired of being treated like he was someone's dirty secret. 

Clint got home, Natasha was already there and she had moved the bag he had pack the previous night.

“I see you were already planning on leaving.” Natasha commented. 

“I just don't need this right now. I’ll try one more time to talk to him, but if he can't treat this like an adult then I am leaving.” Clint stated.

“I think you know how this is going to go Clint.” Natasha said quietly.

“Which is why I want you to take my bag and put it in the trunk of Sam's car.” Clint replied. 

Natasha nodded and took the duffel and headed out.   
~~~  
Phil knew there was something wrong when he saw Natasha putting Clint’s duffel bag in a car as he pulled up. Phil was lost, he had no idea what to do. He knew he wasn't treating Clint right. He held Clint so close to his heart, but he couldn't get over his mental moral blocks. Phil wasn't ready for this. He knew Clint was fed up with how he was being treated. He didn't even talk to him while he was gone. 

Phil slowly climbed the stairs and entered his apartment. Clint was sitting at the kitchen table, a glass of water in front of him. Phil went up and sat down next to him. 

“Phil…” Clint started. 

“I know I haven't treated you well.” Phil said quickly. 

“I thought I would finally have somewhere to call home but since you alienated me I have felt like a stranger living here.” Clint said calmly. 

“I didn't-” Phil started to retort. 

“You ignored me for over a month. I didn't get to spend Christmas with someone I thought loved me as much as I loved them.” Clint said in a frustrated tone. 

Phil was shocked, he didn't know Clint felt so strongly about him, he never said anything. 

“Life doesn't fit perfectly into your plans Phil, I don't want to be your dirty little secret.” Clint finished and stood. 

Phil grabbed his wrist. 

“If you could only wait until I figured things out…” Phil tried. 

Clint shook off Phil's hand and headed towards the door. 

“Phil, if you won't try now, what will make later any different…” Clint said as he opened the door and walked out. 

Phil wasn't ready for it. He scrubbed his eyes to make sure this wasn't some horrible nightmare. He lost something because he was a coward. 

He looked up and went to the low cupboard and took out a bottle and a glass. 

~~ 

“What did Natasha say?” Tony asked eagerly as he heard Steve's phone ring. 

“Clint is leaving.” Steve said sadly. 

Steve received the whole story after school and agreed with Natasha's intervention. Tony was quick to offer a room at his house but Natasha said Clint needed family right now. 

Tony sighed.  
“I didn't really want it to end that way.” Tony said leaning on Steve's shoulder. 

“I don't think anyone did sweetheart.” Steve grabbed Tony's hand and squeezed it. 

Steve took him over to the bed and laid down with Tony, holding him close. 

“I can't even imagine what Clint is going through.”

“I promise you will never have to find out.” Steve said. 

“You mean that?” Tony knew the answer but wanted to hear it. 

“Tony you are my future. Even if I am far away I will do anything to be close to you. I love you more than anything.” Steve promised.   
“I love you so much Steve. I really couldn't have come this far without you.” Tony smiled and held Steve's hand. 

Steve closed the distance between their mouths but before it could go any further, Tony pulled back. 

“I would feel kind of guilty if we had a romantic evening and Clint is suffering.” Tony sighed, “Why do I have to be all empathetic now?” 

“Darling you were like that before. You have always had a good heart.” Steve said as he rested his hand on Tony's chest.

Tony’s last thought was how lucky he was before he drifted off to sleep in the arms of his beloved. 

~~ 

Clint was cuddled in bed with Natasha who was singing in Russian to calm him down. He had cried all of the tears in his body. Out of all of the people he had lost in his life, it hurts the most to lose Phil. 

Phil had been there for him for almost half a year but as soon as the relationship went romantic it all crumbled. Clint was almost regretting the day Phil kissed him. Clint's heart remembering what that kiss felt like. 

Sam had come in at one point and held him like the father figure he was. 

And held Clint like a parent would. 

Things would heal with time and Clint just had to keep telling himself that. 

~~ 

Steve shut his locker and groaned when he saw who was trying to get his attention. Sharon Carter again. She was getting closer but Tony chose that moment to go up to him and kiss him on the cheek. 

His boyfriend had some good timing but Steve was wary of the expression Sharon was aiming towards Tony. 

“Let’s go home. Remember my birthday is tomorrow and you have to help me set up the house.” Tony mentioned. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Steve said in relief. 

Tony just shrugged at Steve’s tone and let Steve lead them to the car. They had a car ride filled with contented silence. They were so comfortable around eachother now. 

Steve was excited for Tony’s birthday. He was turning 18, and Steve had special plans. Since he would probably be too tired tomorrow he was going to treat Tony tonight. He had already sent Jarvis over to spend time with his mother. He was going to cook dinner, then treat Tony to a massage and hot tub session. 

Tony deserved to be spoiled. Contrary to popular belief Tony wasn't spoiled, he was neglected and fed objects in space of affection. 

He had to try to keep sex to the back of his mind. This night was for Tony. It was going to take Steve every inch of self control he had. 

Steve was just starting to think about Tony's body glistening from the massage oil when he felt Tony poke him. 

They were parked in Tony's driveway. Steve huffed out a laugh at his silliness. 

“You were thinking about me naked weren't you” Tony said as he felt Steve's blazing hot cheek. 

“I plead the fifth” Steve said as he helped Tony out and into the house. 

“So where first?” Steve asks when he sits Tony down. 

“The pool, but first let's have a little something to eat and cuddle. I missed you” He pulled down Steve for a kiss. 

“Well it has been since homeroom” Steve said teasingly. 

“Can't say you didn't miss me…” Tony commented. 

Decorating came later than expected due to some distraction provided by Tony. Steve was hanging up the red balloons, deep in thought. He knew it was silly for him to think about Tony in the context of forever especially at his age and what everyone else said about it. 

He looked over at Tony assembling the music playlist on his cellphone using the voice commands. He just couldn't help himself, if it were up to him he would be sweeping Tony off of his feet down to the nearest courthouse no matter how ridiculous it sounded. He knew that these things took time, and his imagination was getting out of control. Steve had been forming a plan, after his service in the army he would come back and be with Tony. Then they would be married after they were established. He just had to be patient. 

Steve was just thinking how ridiculous he was, him and Tony had been going out less than a year. Yet, he couldn’t help thinking how wonderful it would be for Tony to be with him forever. 

Tony placed a hand on Steve’s arm. 

“What’s wrong? I heard more than 3 balloons burst in the past minute” Tony asked. 

Steve blushed, he hadn’t even realized he had been over filling the balloons with the helium tank. 

“Nothing, just thinking sweetheart. Got a little lost in my head” Steve said sheepishly. 

Tony kissed him on the cheek and went back to his task. 

Steve smiled, and couldn’t imagine his life without Tony. 

~~

“So, I hadn’t planned that” Steve sighed softly. 

Tony was lying on his chest, warm and sated. Steve had just finished Tony’s massage after the wonderful dinner he prepared when Tony flipped on his back and started opening himself up. Needless to say Steve hadn’t resisted and gave Tony exactly what he wanted. 

“I did” Tony smirked and kissed Steve’s chest. 

“I really need to work on my self control” Steve groaned. 

“Nah I like you without any” Tony laughed. 

Steve just laughed and picked up Tony and carried him into the shower. Steve gently washed him and dried him shortly after. They didn’t bother getting dressed and snuggled in bed. 

Steve cracked an eye open when the morning sun started warming his face. It was a beautiful morning, especially so when he looked down at his beloved’s resting face. It wasn’t the first time since he had seen Tony that he was in awe of how beautiful Tony really was. 

Tony yawned and opened his milky brown eyes,and nuzzled Steve’s chest. Steve cupped Tony’s face and kissed him softly. 

“Happy Birthday. I love you Tony” Steve sighed happily. 

“I love you too, and thank you” Tony replied before kissing him softly. 

Tony stretched languidly and sat up. 

“So as much as I would love to stay like this and redeem my birthday groping privileges, but we have to get dressed because Jarvis is probably back and has fixed me birthday breakfast.” Tony sighed mournfully. 

 

“Groping later then?” Steve asked playfully with a laugh. 

“Of course” 

~~

Jarvis woke at the Roger’s residence this morning with an odd feeling. It was supposed to be Anthony’s birthday but he was feeling off. Even when he got to the mansion there was a sinking feeling. He had never felt that before, he was supposed to enjoy today. After all it was his pseudo son’s 18th birthday. 

Jarvis felt every year of his 85 that morning. 

~~

After breakfast people started arriving for the barbeque. Clint had already dived into the thankfully heated pool. 

Tony had all reassured them that his pool was heated and was indoors. Natasha was a bit skeptical as it was a little passed the middle of winter but relaxed when she saw that it was indeed the case. 

Steve was sitting in a pool chair curled up with Tony, Clint in the pool trying to splash them and make it look like an accident. Bruce was relaxing while observing Thor throwing Natasha up and into the water with the grace of a swan. 

Suddenly Steve saw his mother rush over to the doorway to the pool area. 

“Tony!” Sarah shouted, “Jarvis just collapsed.” 

Tony started fumbling to get up and Steve had to guide him to where Jarvis was laying still on the floor. Bruce had a cellphone to his ear and was calling 911. 

Tony didn’t think it was possible but his world had gotten darker in a matter of minutes.


End file.
